


Firsts with a Two and a Three

by XetterYeonma (keusenon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keusenon/pseuds/XetterYeonma
Summary: A cute drabble of Kageyama and Kenma having their first time together, with bonus dialogue at the end.Takes place when Kenma is a third year and Kageyama is a second year.(Look up what Golden Week is, its like March Break but in May and in Japan)





	Firsts with a Two and a Three

              Tobio’s fingers were warm against my bare skin, and I refuse to make a weird noise even when it feels so good. I swallowed hard, letting my head roll back as he kissed my neck.

It was weird.

It was our first time. Going all the way, at least.

              Distance does a lot, meaning that we were finally doing this in my room when Tobio came over for Golden Week. Already in my third year and Tobio in his second, we both thought we were ready for this. Swallowing my pride, I let him do his work.

              We came a long way from the beginning, and Tobio did a lot of research as far as I can tell. I knew that he didn’t have a computer at home nor a smartphone, but I bet someone (probably Kuroo or Shouyou) helped him out somehow.

Just thinking about it… It was cute of him.

              His fingers were already trying to worm their way inside of me, but I just pushed his head back with my palm. If we were going to go all the way this time, then we might as well speed it up and make it so that we can get to it faster.

              Leaning over, his pants off in a flash, and we started getting down to business. My saliva ready lips against his cock and his lubed up fingers in my ass, it was getting into the motions already. We’ve gone through this song and dance before, only stopping when the both of us came from blowing each other and from touches.

              Even so, Tobio always acted as if it was his first time my lips touched his dick. He would moan and his face contorts into something of a mix of ugly and cute. It was a face only I can make him have, and there were faces that only he could make me create too.

              One, two, curl around with my tongue. Three, four, suck a little harder. A rhythm that always made Tobio cum before I can. Lately, his stamina has been getting better so at least there wasn’t such a large gap this time. Even as he came, he stretched me out with his gentle yet rough fingers.

              What I didn’t count for was how rough he would be with thrusting once he got three fingers in me. I felt the tip of his cock press against the back of my throat with every thrust, hearing myself gag and wishing I could unheard my own moans. Even if it hurt just a little, the inability to breathe through my throat turned me on with the mere thought of Tobio’s cock inside me.

              Cumming from only that thought and his fingers thrusting against me, it was time to switch. He would suck me off until I came again and I would pleasure him from behind. I could feel the way he shivered when I put a finger in, knowing that the cold lube contrasted his warm insides. It was always fun watching him struggle to focus on sucking me off when we both knew that he was trying to hold back from being the one who came first.

              All it took was a few strokes of my curving fingers to get him to be loud again, eyes clouded with lust. Despite me being able to keep my composure, I couldn’t help but lean in and kiss Tobio on the forehead. That really got him going, and he started sucking harder and bobbing his head. Curling my body over him, I could hear myself panting and gasping for air. I almost never realize how close I was until it exploded into my insides.

* * *

 

              Kenma is really beautiful, and his skin was something I kept finding myself touching no matter what was going on. Feeling his chest, the way he trembles as I push his legs to his chest with just my torso. Our faces were so close, my other hand guiding my cock to press against the entrance that would let me into Kenma in a new way.

              He whispered something but I couldn’t hear it, feeling how tight he was right after he whispered. My voice came out louder than I expected, but in symphony was Kenma’s voice as it echoed mine in a higher pitch.

              One thrust, a soft whimper. Ten thrust, a loud moan. That was how Kenma operated, and so did I. He was so tight and I could feel myself giving into adrenaline. The way his mouth was open and his tongue just barely hanging out, hot air escaping his lips as his eyes kept closed.

              Hungry for him, I leaned in and pressed my mouth against just, feeding off his moans and exchanging it with my own. It felt so good, beyond what hands and mouths could do. I pulled back, only to let us breathe before diving back into a meal of kisses.

              Kenma’s nails dug into my skin, but that just made me want to keep going. I could hear our skin slapping together, our sweat mixing and our saliva mixing too. My hand reached down and started to pump his cock, wanting him to be showered in his own pleasure when I was feeling my own.

              I felt his hands creep onto mine, still touching and rubbing his cock. They were begging me to keep going, to not stop. They were telling me to hold him until we both die of pleasure.

That wouldn’t be so bad.

              Our hands interlocked together, and I could hear him start to beg for me to keep going. I had no intention of stopping, wanting this moment to keep going. Before I knew it, my hips were moving on their own, slamming into Kenma’s smaller body. It just felt so good, I wanted more.

I needed more. Kenma wanted more.

              Everything was a blur and I felt myself growing closer to the end. Kenma had already came, the bitter, white liquid mixing with sweat as we rubbed against each other. He was begging me to stop, saying that if I kept going that he would break. Even then, he made no effort like hitting me or screaming for help. I took it as him wanting to keep going until I came.

              Just like that, I came as Kenma let out a long gasp and sigh. We both collapsed against the bed, naked and sweaty. I wrapped my arms around Kenma, resting my head against Kenma’s shoulder. It was amazing, but maybe it was because we prepared well for this kind of day.

Even so, doing it with someone that I love was something exciting to me.

* * *

 

**!Bonus!**

“One more.”

“No.”

“One more!”

“No. My ass hurts.”

“But I used a lot of lubrica-“

“Doesn’t matter, you’re like a freaking beast.”

“…Are you mad?”

“Not mad.”

“You’re mad…”

“Not. Mad.”

“Then can we-“

“No.”


End file.
